Promesse
by J.smaug
Summary: OS/ Une promesse délicate à la plus belle des femmes de sa vie.


_Cet OS était posté auparavant sur un autre compte (Celui de Orosei)J'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon compte X). J'avais reçu deux très gentils coms que j'ai gardé et que je poste ici._

 _Olympiie : J'aimevtrop cet OS ! Vraiment boulversant. Je trouve ici un Sherlock avec un peu d'émotions et je trouve ça fantastique. Bravo à toi ! Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer de bonheur. Tu sais rendre un Sherlock avec un peu de sentiment à la perfection. Tout juste se qu'il faut. De toi à moi je pense que si Sherlock à un enfant cela l'adoucirai. Continue comme ça._

 _Moi : Vraiment très touchée par ton commentaire. Contente d'entendre que mon Sherlock à tout juste se qu'il faut comme sentiment car je ne veux définitivement pas le rendre trop dégoulinent justement. Pour moi Sherlock restera toujours discret sur se qu'il ressent. Encore merci pour ton com._

 _PoulpeBaveux :Très court, mais très mignon...  
J'imagine très bien une scène comme ça dans la série !  
xx_

 _Moi : Yaiii heureuse que tu imagines bien cette petite scène dans la série ça veut dire que je ne suis pas à coté de la plaque XD. Merci pour ton com._

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Promesse**

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela était si épuisant et compliqué. Il n'était pas ignare, il s'avait bien qu'un bébé n'était pas de tout repos mais, à ce point, ses parents s'étaient bien gardés de lui dire que leur fille était un véritable démon. Si ce n'est le diable en personne ! Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs bien gardé aussi de lui demander de jouer les nounous. Non, ils le lui avaient tout simplement imposé. Molly était, sois disant, souffrante et elle avait annulé son babysitting. Mrs Hudson était en vadrouille, on ne sait où. Jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle. Les Watson avaient donc débarqué au 221B, déposé la petite et ils étaient reparti non sans hâte. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait avec une gamine qui avait repeint la cuisine, et elle-même, de purée de carotte. Et non contente d'avoir mis la cuisine à sac, et les nerfs de Sherlock en pelote, la môme installée dans sa chaise haute hurlait comme un beau diable depuis dix minutes.

\- Tu es au courant que de brailler ainsi ne me fera pas comprendre ce que tu veux ! Aboya Sherlock à la mini Watson qui, effrayée, hurla de plus belle.

Il se maudit immédiatement de s'en prendre à la fillette, il la prit dans ses bras espérant la calmer en la berçant. Il avait vu John le faire plusieurs fois, malheureusement, ce n'était guère efficace. Il eut soudain l'idée de la dernière chance. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à se percer les tympans lui-même pour ne plus l'entendre. Quoique, elle pourrait bien arriver à le rendre sourd à s'égosiller ainsi, à croire qu'elle même était dépourvu d'audition. Il la déposa dans son berceau installé près du canapé, puis il prit son violon et il se mit à jouer un air improvisé. Les notes étaient douces, le rythme lent et régulier, quelques minutes suffirent et la diablesse se métamorphosa en ange. Elle semblait écouter la mélodie qui emplissait la pièce, rendant l'appartement chaud et rassurant. Tout aussi rapidement, la blondinette s'endormie, laissant sur le visage du détective un petit sourire satisfait et attendrie. Si elle aimait sa musique, il pourrait se faire à ce petit monstre. Ce petit être était une part de John et celui-ci l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle. Alors Sherlock se fit la promesse, il n'arriverait rien de mal à cette enfant.

Bien plus tard, les Watson rentrèrent à Baker Street. Ils y trouvèrent leur fille endormie et un Sherlock qui avait finit comme à son habitude par s'écrouler de fatigue sur le canapé, laissant tel quel ce qu'il avait entreprit. Son violon négligemment posé au pied du canapé et des partitions éparpillées sur la table basse. John vit le prénom de sa fille noté sur deux d'entre elles, la première semblait terminer et à côté du prénom de son enfant, il était écrit « Dernière Chance ». Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il nota de le demander à l'intéressé. L'autre partition n'était clairement pas terminée, et cette fois, il y avait écrit à côté du prénom « Promesse », il sourit. Pour celle-ci, il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Peu importe la « Promesse », il en était sûr, ce ne pouvait être qu'une promesse de bonheur.

 **FIN**


End file.
